lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Skyrimlord3/L16 Expo Sky Studios Panel No.One
For the few who missed it: Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:27 PM THIS PANEL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN Walks up on stage MilesRS777-Today at 5:27 PM Yuuus Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:27 PM Hello, everybody! MilesRS777-Today at 5:28 PM Hi sky Brb for quick sec Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:29 PM You may know me as Sky, you may know me as Jason, but either which way, I am the founder of Sky Studios. The people who brought you shows like Press Start and Total Drama: LMMCU! BUT, enough about the past. Let's talk about: the future. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:30 PM What future? Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:30 PM The future, of Sky Studios. Dapigin-Today at 5:30 PM My mom said I don't have a future Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:31 PM So, first, let's talk Press Start. Dapigin-Today at 5:31 PM audience cheers Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:31 PM As I know, a lot of you disliked the character Lizzie, so I'm going to be changing a handful of episodes from the seasons. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:31 PM WOOOOOOOOO Pixel Fox-Today at 5:32 PM YayayyayayayhayayayyayayayyahahahahahhahtahahahhahahahhahahyahP Dapigin-Today at 5:32 PM Wooo Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:32 PM There will be no more Lizzie, she will never exist, Miles never dies/ Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:32 PM Yay! WOOOO! But Skylanderlord3. Who is Lizzie? Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:33 PM I'll be personally changing a lot of episodes 13 through 17 Dapigin-Today at 5:33 PM Yeah Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:33 PM (A really crappy character from my one show) Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:33 PM OK?... :/ Dapigin-Today at 5:33 PM What is her personality Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:34 PM Just look at her page on the wiki. Bland Anyways! As you all know Press Start is on a hiatus, BUT I CAN FINALLY CONFIRM! Press Start is..... Dapigin-Today at 5:35 PM drum roll Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:35 PM Coming back 8/1/17!!! Pixel Fox-Today at 5:35 PM Yay Dapigin-Today at 5:35 PM audience cheers MilesRS777-Today at 5:35 PM Eooo Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:36 PM Now, on the topic of hiatuses and cancelled shows, let's talk about "The Walking Wikia" "The Walking Wikia" was a zombie show that, sadly, never lived up to what I hoped, so, in the end, it was cancelled. BUT Dapigin-Today at 5:37 PM drum roll Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:37 PM Recently, I have announced it shall return! MilesRS777-Today at 5:37 PM Yayyy Dapigin-Today at 5:37 PM audience cheers Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:37 PM 8/5/17, everybody! Dapigin-Today at 5:37 PM WOOOOO!!!! MilesRS777-Today at 5:38 PM Eoooooooo Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:38 PM Insane Screaming Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:38 PM Now, let's talk about future things. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:38 PM Sure what's that? MilesRS777-Today at 5:38 PM Yo Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:39 PM Well, first off, the sequel to "Killer Good Food"! I can't give out too terribly much information, but, all I can say is that, it's gonna be "Killer". Searing, buzz off. ANYWAYS Dapigin-Today at 5:40 PM audience laughs (At the killer joke) Searingjet-Today at 5:41 PM Sorry, internet isusses prevented me from making a funny joke. Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:41 PM Next up, a new movie! "Hell and Silence" Now, I CAN give some info about this film. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:43 PM What genre is it? Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:43 PM Horror/Action/Suspense Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:44 PM Wooah! I have other Horror projects! Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:45 PM The film is about many criminals, cruel, sick, criminals, getting the chair inside prison and heading towards purgatory, BUT, the catch is........purgatory looks just like a huge prison! Trigger-Today at 5:45 PM Cool! Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:45 PM Will the criminals escape with only their lives and go to heaven, or suffer the consequences and head straight to hell? Now, let's talk about The Sky Movie re-make official cast The cast being: Searingjet-Today at 5:47 PM Biggie Cheese Pixel Fox-Today at 5:47 PM Durv Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:48 PM Want to join my Free Gift Card Giveaway? Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:48 PM Sky Pixel Miles Trail Searing X Mari Trojan GameTime Vesp Fun Trigger Aidan AnthonyM Flakey and Dapigin Searingjet pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Today at 5:48 PM Searingjet pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.Today at 5:48 PM Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:49 PM Also, I can confirm Total Drama Wiki will NOT be in the movie BUT It will be in the sequel Pixel Fox-Today at 5:50 PM Yay thefunstreamer-Today at 5:50 PM Sweet Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:50 PM Now Let's talk about merchandise. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:51 PM Go ahead Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:51 PM Once Press Start season 2 is over with there will be a season 2 DVD. Trigger-Today at 5:51 PM Cool Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:52 PM We will also be releasing Press Start and The Sky Movie Plushies in the coming days. Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:52 PM how much? Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:53 PM Hm, what do you mean? Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:53 PM the plushies. Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:53 PM $1.99 a pop, sir! Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:53 PM Cool. thefunstreamer-Today at 5:54 PM Sweet Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:55 PM Also, we have been designing this game known as "Isle of Darkness" for a while now... But now, let's get to the main attraction! Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:56 PM reminds me of Descendants Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:56 PM The thing I'm most excited for! It has no title yet! Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:56 PM crickets Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:56 PM A Sky Studios Town Building Game! Audience cheers Dr Aidan Quinn-Today at 5:57 PM AWESOME!!! ROCK ON SIGN Skylanderlord3-Today at 5:57 PM It will star all your favorite Sky Studios characters! Including! Malstom! Officer Billy Bob Joe Farty Marty John Tracy And many more! And that's it for now folks! Goodnight! Leaves Category:Blog posts